herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ava
'Ava & Tanzie Marchetta '''are the main protagonists of the 2006 film ''Material Girls. Material Girls Tanzania "Tanzie" (Hilary Duff) and Ava (Haylie Duff) are two rich, spoiled Hollywood socialite sisters who enjoy material things such as shopping and dating, rather than caring about the family cosmetics company which was founded by their late father, Victor Marchetta (Philip Casnoff). Tanzie plans to go to college in the future and Ava is planning to announce her engagement with fiancè Mic (Brandon Beemer). When a major media scandal involving the Marchette night cream causing disfigurement breaks, the girls and their father's reputation is destroyed, and Ava & Tanzie retreat to their mansion. Ava lights a cigarette and when an argument breaks out between the sisters, an accidental fire starts. Ava saves her father's watch & her engagement party dress while Tanzie saves their TiVo box which had recordings of her father talking about his cosmetics. They leave for a hotel but soon learn all their credit cards have been shut down, leaving the girls completely broke. They go and stay with their maid and close family friend Inez (María Conchita Alonso) in her small apartment. Their car gets stolen by two guys whom they naively mistaken for valets. The next morning, Ava and Tanzie take a bus to Ava's engagement party. They are refused entry & when their friend Etienne ignores them, the girls realize that their friends only liked them for their money. Ava's fiancé Mic gets his agent Sol (Larry Poindexter) to dump her, saying that she is now a 'liability.' Tommy plans to persuade the board of directors to sell Marchetta Cosmetics to their arch rival Fabiella (Anjelica Huston) for $60 million dollars. (Or $30 million apiece.) The girls are resigned to the fact that their company will be sold to Fabiella and are given 30 days until the stockholders meeting, when the deal will be made official. While the deal means the girls will be able to return to their extravagant lifestyles, they are nonetheless depressed over their father's legacy being destroyed. After Tanzie's love interest and the company's lab technician Rick (Marcus Coloma) helps them evade the press outside, Ava and Tanzie decide to become 'private investigators' and approach free legal clinic lawyer Henry (Lukas Haas) for help. He agrees, after initially refusing to help them as they are not 'underprivileged.' Determined to restore their father's reputation and the company he left as his legacy, the sisters are determined to expose the truth. Tanzie then rewatches a news broadcast on her TiVo and recognises a woman who accused Marchetta of leaving her disfigured, was also featured on an eczema documentary on KLAE. Tanzie goes to the KLAE offices dressed provocatively and flirts with the receptionist, who allows her access to the file room. She manages to get the address of the woman, before being arrested and put in jail for fraud and trespassing. Ava has to pawn her dad's Rolex (her most treasured possession) to pay Tanzie's bail money after Henry helps her realise that family is more important than material things. The woman, Margo Thorness claims that Marchetta paid for her cosmetic surgery for the damage caused by Marchette Everdew night cream, but Ava & Tanzie learn from her neighbour that she has lied as she was born with a skin disease. The girls meet with the board of directors and successfully manage to clear the Marchetta name, by revealing that Tommy (their Fathers best friend and trustee of the company) was behind the scandal, as he had helped fabricate testimonials, and used money taken from the sisters personal bank accounts. Tommy is promptly fired by Ava. Six months later, the girls are seen running the company, with Ava as the new CEO and Tanzie studying while working as a chemist. Ava is now in a relationship with Henry, and Tanzie is now in a relationship with Rick. Trivia * Ava and Tanzie are portrayed by sisters Hilary & Haylie Duff Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Teenagers